witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Eredin Bréacc Glas
|appears_games = }} |audio = Eredin voice line.ogg}} Eredin Bréacc Glas, also dubbed "Sparrowhawk" by the unicorns, was an Aen Elle elf and commander of an elven cavalry known as the Wild Hunt. As its leader, he was known to most as the King of the Wild Hunt. Eredin was a high ranking general in his world until he killed the king and became his successor. Biography Early Life Despite being a notable strong soldier who was also skilled in magic, not much was known about his younger years. When King Auberon Muircetach, ruler of the Aen Elle elves, created the Red Riders, he appointed Eredin as their leader and general. Eredin, who at the time could access the Gate of the Worlds, allowing him to travel to different worlds at will, used the Gate and led the Red Riders in raiding many different worlds. Their main objective was to find and secure a sufficient number of humanoid - preferably human - slaves, that could serve the elves. Over time, this made Eredin and his men infamous and feared and they began to use magic to make themselves look even more menacing, like skeleton shaped armor and altering their voices. As time went on, they eventually rediscovered their original homeworld: the Aen Seidhe world where, prior to the Conjunction of the Spheres, all elves were from. However, it was now controlled by humans and since the Aen Elle had a deep hatred towards the race, the Aen Seidhe world became their primary target with Eredin often leading raids on the world and stealing a great number of young individuals. People from that world quickly started to fear the riders and they gave them a new name - the Wild Hunt. Because Eredin always led his men personally, he was present almost all the time and, as the lead rider, he caused the most fear in the common folk and soon they started to call him the King of the Wild Hunt. An unknown time later, the unicorns freed themselves from the grasp of the Aen Elle and took the Gate from them, meaning Eredin could no longer use it. This also caused all the elves to be stuck in their world with no access to more slaves and so they began to study the magic of traveling to different realms. However, they were only partially successful and created navigators - specialized mages trained to open portals to different worlds, but they could only transport a small group of riders. Due to this, the riders used spectral forms in place of physical and traveled in the skies as a cavalcade of specters. Recent activity Around the Wild Hunt sensed a certain individual with very powerful Elder blood who turned out to be a little girl named Cirilla. As Elder blood was crucial for regaining access to the Gate of the Worlds, Eredin set his sights on capturing her as he wanted to resume his invasions of other realms. The Wild Hunt first tried to catch her near the city of Gors Velen but this failed and his continued search for her proved fruitless. However, thanks to his fellow elf Avallac'h, who lured Ciri to the Aen Elle world and took her to the palace in Tir ná Lia, Eredin was finally able to confront her and the two elves gave her an ultimatum: either she lay with the king and give him a child that would reintroduce the Elder blood to the elves - thus possibly giving them access to the Gate again - or she would never leave the palace. Ciri eventually agreed and tried to fulfill her end of the bargain but Auberon was very old and hated humans, considering them little more than animals. Because of this, he was unable to perform and produce a child with Ciri. Eredin, sensing an opportunity, gave an aphrodisiac to his king that was actually a poison, killing Auberon. This, in turn, made Eredin the successor to the crown. With the king dead, chaos spread in the palace and Ciri, with the help of the unicorns, managed to escape not only the palace but the Aen Elle world altogether. Eredin pursued her with the Wild Hunt but she managed to evade them and so he returned to the palace empty handed. King of the Aen Elle Once he returned, he proclaimed himself the new king, having made sure nobody knew about his role in Auberon's death. Only Avallac'h suspected Eredin, but he had no proof so he left the palace and went searching for Ciri on his own. Meanwhile, Eredin consolidated his power and made a few changes. Because he had no interest in the governing aspects that come with being a king, he appointed Ge'els to serve as his viceroy and take care of the state while he was leading the Wild Hunt. He also chose two elves as his most trusted generals - Caranthir as a chief navigator and Imlerith as a commander of the riders. He also haunted Ciri as a wraith while she rested in a French tavern, telling her that he would wait for her on The Spiral - a place he said she would eventually enter after her long journey through space and time. The Aen Elle world soon faced a new and dangerous threat known as the White Frost - a deadly phenomenon that caused an eternal winter, killing off everything that once inhabited the world, and was supposed to be the eventual end of every known world. Eredin decided the only way to escape the apocalypse would be to move the Aen Elle to the world of the Aen Seidhe and conquer it. However, his navigators lacked the power to move thousands of Aen Elle elves. Knowing Ciri's power would be able to create a large enough portal for his people, even if it were to kill her in the process, thus Eredin began to hunt for Ciri once more. This time however he tried something new. He knew that Ciri had loved ones so his new approach was to capture them and hopefully lure her into a trap while she attempted to save them. Thus he and his raiders went to Malus Island where Ciri's adoptive parents - Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg - lived. Though Geralt managed to cut down many of the attackers, Eredin was able to kidnap the sorceress and took off with her. Geralt pursued him and was joined at one point by several witchers from the School of the Viper and, together, they caught up with the Hunt near the Hanged Man's tree in Nilfgaard and began to fight the Hunt. While the witchers proved to be capable fighters, they were too outnumbered, so Geralt offered to take Yennefer's place and Eredin agreed, releasing Yennefer. For some time, the witcher rode with the Wild Hunt and Eredin was satisfied as Geralt was an excellent lure for Ciri. As expected, she soon found out and in she managed to save Geralt from Eredin's grasp while not getting caught herself. Despite this, Eredin continued to haunt Geralt using his spectral form and eventually the two had a confrontation (with Eredin still in his spectral form) before he re-focused his efforts on Ciri, who by that point was being helped by Avallac'h. Eredin and the Hunt pursued the duo for over a year until one day the pair teleported to Ard Skellig. Sensing the power that came from such a teleportation, Eredin ambushed them in the forest and managed to inflict an extremely powerful Aen Undod curse upon Avallac'h that would slowly transformer the sage into a diminutive creature that humans would later call Uma. However, Avallac'h was not one to go down easily and cast a powerful spell that wrought havoc in the Hunt's ranks, destroying much of the forest, allowing the duo to escape, albeit ending up in different regions. Ciri ended up in Velen where she lost conscious and the Crones found her. However, the Crones served Eredin and when he was informed they had Ciri, he sent Imlerith to retrieve her. However, Ciri had managed to wake up and learn what the Crones had planned and escaped once more. Sometime later she returned to Skellige, this time to the village of Hindarsfjall, but not even a day later the Hunt attacked again. One of the locals, Skjall, helped her escape to where Avallac'h was waiting for her with Eredin and the Hunt hot on their heels, but the two made out into the water, leaving their pursuers on shore. With Ciri's location now unknown, Eredin waited for another chance Ciri might use her ability, giving her location away once more. Eventually Geralt, who learned Avallac'h had hidden her on the Isle of Mists, recovered her and the Hunt appeared, forcing Ciri to use her teleportation to transport her and Geralt to Kaer Morhen. Battle of Kaer Morhen Now knowing the location of Ciri, the Wild Hunt attacked the witcher keep in full force and Imlerith and Caranthir personally took part in the fight, but Eredin watched rather than join in himself. However, the witchers were able to put up a tougher fight than expected and Eredin called his generals away before blasting through into the courtyard with a powerful frost spell, freezing everyone caught in the blast, including Geralt. Ciri and Vesemir, who'd been shielded by a wall, were the only ones not affected and while the old witcher tried his best to get Ciri to safety, he was caught by Imlerith who began to beat him up when Eredin stopped him, realizing they could use his life as blackmail to get Ciri to go with them. Despite Vesemir's protests to not do it, Ciri started to walk unarmed towards Eredin so Vesemir stabbed Imlerith who angrily snapped the witcher's neck. Seeing the death of her old mentor, Ciri's grief and rage, mixed with her Elder blood, caused a burst of raw magical power, threatening to kill not just the Wild Hunt and Eredin, but all the witchers in the area as well. Eredin, driven by the need to capture Ciri regardless, tried in vain to get to her, but Caranthir opened a portal and teleported himself and the king away, ending the battle. Downfall In the days following Eredin's humiliating retreat, the Aen Elle king received a few devastating blows to his power base, starting with Imlerith being slain by Geralt at the Sabbath before the White Wolf and Avallac'h traveled to Tir ná Lia to show Ge'els via onieromancy of Eredin's regicide, which prompted the viceroy to refuse reinforcements should Eredin call for aid. Eventually, Eredin responded to a call from Ciri using the Sunstone, prompting him to redirect the Naglfar to the coast of Undvik. He soon found that it was in fact a trap, as the Wild Hunt was beset by both Nilfgaardians and Skelligers. On the deck of his ship, Eredin faced Crach an Craite and the elf proceeded to toy with the jarl, dealing him grievous wounds before asking if he had any final words. Crach refused and went in for one last attack, which Eredin cut down with ease, killing the jarl. He was then confronted by Geralt and Eredin proclaimed he had something to tell the witcher but would only reveal it as the witcher was dying. As they battled, Eredin opened various portals into other realms where the two continued to fight before returning back to the Naglfar and where Geralt proceeded to stab Eredin in his left eye before dealing a fatal blow. Dying, Eredin confessed that Avallac'h had manipulated both of them into this confrontation so he could use Ciri for his own purposes before succumbing to his wounds. The Witcher Battle Arena Eredin Bréacc Glas is one of playable characters in MOBA "The Witcher Battle Arena" added with Season 3 Update and has a lot of interesting weapons, skills, and skins. He is a warrior class hero. Eredin pursues Ciri across the main regions of third installment, aided by two of his generals: Imlerith and Caranthir. Journal entry : The name of the King of the Wild Hunt, the identity of the lord of nightmares, the being behind the frightful mask - this long remained unknown. Over time, however, scraps of information gradually coalesced into a full likeness of our foe - but did nothing to detract from the terror he inspired. : The Wild Hunt was in truth an elite cavalry brigade from the world of the Aen Elle, the Alder Folk, and was commanded by their ambitious and ruthless king, Eredin Breacc Glas. He would travel via secret paths through the cold emptiness between his world from ours to capture victims and take them back to his homeland as slaves. : The current object of his Hunt was Cirilla, whose power he wanted to harness for his own uses. The only obstacle in his path - Geralt of Rivia. : Ciri was able to shed a bit of light on the commander of the Wild Hunt's motivations. The threat of annihilation hung over the Aen Elle homeland. Eredin, a warrior and a conqueror by nature, decided to solve this problem in the simplest possible way - by seizing our world. The key to doing so? Ciri's power, which would allow him to open the gates to a full-scale invasion. : Trusting in the strength of his magic and the skill of his Riders, Eredin boldly launched a frontal assault on Kaer Morhen. Despite the defenders' noble sacrifices, he came close to victor. Only Ciri's unleashed power forced Eredin to fall back. It was clear, however, that he would learn from this defeat and that his next attack would be insurmountable. : According to Avallach'h, it was Eredin who bore responsibility for the death of Auberon Muircetach, the previous ruler of the Aen Elle. Revealing this fact would certainly not earn him friends and popularity amongst the Alder Folk. : Eredin's last battle is worthy of a poem - nay, an epic - all to itself, yet this is neither the time nor the place to pen it. To be brief, on that fateful day the cruel King of the Hunt seemed unstoppable and tore asunder all who dared stand in his way - until, that is, his way led him smack into Geralt of Rivia. The two expert fighters faced off in a last skirmish on the ghastly deck of the Naglfar. The fight was long and difficult, but the witcher's blade struck true in the end, cutting down Eredin's dreams of power and conquest. : So died Eredin Bréacc Glas, King of the Wild Hunt. Associated quests * Kaer Morhen * The Nilfgaardian Connection * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * On Thin Ice Gwent There are also five leader cards with Eredin's name as leader of Monsters Gwent deck. Four of which are in base game, while fifth one comes with . * Eredin Bréacc Glas: The Treacherous * Eredin: Commander of the Red Riders * Eredin: King of the Wild Hunt * Eredin: Destroyer of Worlds * Eredin: Bringer of Death Videos File:The_Witcher_3_Eredin_Final_Boss_Fight_(Hard_Mode) File:How_to_beat_EREDIN_on_ANY_DIFFICULTY_–_Top_10_toughest_bosses_in_WITCHER_3-Eredin_Bréacc_Glas Gallery TWBA hero eredin.jpg|As depicted in the Witcher Battle Arena game. The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Eredin.jpg Eredin after killing King Auberon.jpg Eredin face reveal.jpg Eredin face reveal-0.jpg Tw2 king wild hunt flashback 1.jpg Tw3 cardart monsters eredin bronze.png|Eredin gwent card art (bronze level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin copper.png|Eredin gwent card art (copper level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin silver.png|Eredin gwent card art (silver level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin gold.png|Eredin gwent card art (gold level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin platinium.png|Eredin gwent card art (platinum level) File:Gwent cardart monsters eredin.jpg|Gwent standalone cardart Eredin Unmasked Avatar.png|Eredin's avatar in Gwent Online External links * ar:إريدين برياك جلاس de:Eredin Bréacc Glas es:Eredin Bréacc fr:Eredin Bréacc Glas it:Eredin Bréacc Glas pl:Eredin Bréacc Glas uk:Ередін Бреакк Глас pt-br:Eredin Bréacc Glas ru:Эредин Бреакк Глас Category:Elves Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:The Witcher Battle Arena characters